Time flies
by Darkabsol
Summary: The story of a Man and his pokemon going on a journey to stop all evil
1. Chapter 1

**This is a brand new story called 'time flies' enjoy**

As I walk out of my home explaining to my younger sister, "yes I'm sure I want to leave again Jovi" she was moaning and saying "but Jovi hardly gets to have fun

with you" she was 17 years old and I was 23. "Come on Jovi you're 17 I can trust you with all my Pokémon when I'm gone ok" Jovi seemed delighted "I will big

brother thank you" she hugged me almost half to death and my gardevoir had to talk to her to let me go, eventually she did and I was breathing for oxygen. Jovi

sweat-dropped "sorry big brother you know I love Pokémon" I waved to Jovi good-bye and gardevoir came with me. My name is jax and what Jovi wouldn't know or

probably never will know is that I'm actually a good friend of arecus. Oh yea and I'm known around the entire world for being its savior but the bad news is that

and Jovi knows this part is that we both are eternal. She is forever 17 and I'm forever 23, yea I know its weird but we both were met by arecus in a dream and he

granted us eternal youth and I was on a mission to protect Pokémon.

**There to the internet hope you enjoyed the story**


	2. Time flies ch2

**New fun chapters to add to the story lets go**

I was walking out of nuvema town with my gardevoir, Ruby and with 5 other Pokémon. My absol Pandora, my frosslass Glacier, my suicune tear, and my serperior

bloom. Yes they're all girls don't judge me. Anyway the point is I'm on another mission to help Pokémon. I have no idea what to do anyway and that's when my

badge started ringing. I returned ruby into her pokeball and opened the door to the hall of origin and walked through. I came through the other side and saw all of

the legendaries give or take a few sitting or floating in one place. I went and stood next to arecus. "As you all know I have a new warrior and he is very skilled."

Most of the legends groaned and Ho-Oh looked at arecus and said, "Another one arecus are you sure about this." Most legends agreed and arecus said, "yes cause

all of my others warriors died in a war and I need some new ones." I stared at arecus, wondering what happened in the war. Arecus looked down at me, and I

flinched and looked down. I felt Lugia looking at me, Lugia and I were pretty good friends and I told her pretty much every secret I had. Arecus sat down and

looked around scanning all but one legendary. "…Where's mew" everyone stared at each other and suddenly a pink blur rushed by my face "sugar sugar sugar

sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar" Everyone dove under there chair, even arecus went for cover and I was the only one still standing. The pink blur raced

by me I grabbed it and rocked it like a baby in my hands, scratching behind the ears and she fell asleep instantly. I put mew into her bedroom and when I left her

room everyone was staring at me. I don't like attention and I faced down to the floor while arecus spoke. " Thank you Jax now with that psycho out of the way lets

continue the meeting" after I think about one hour arecus called the meeting to an end. " Arecus can I spend a few nights here." I asked arecus I didn't feel like

sleeping on the ground. " Sure Jax take the room you before." I nodded and walked off. I found my old room before I entered someone tapped my shoulder. I

turned around and saw Lugia in her human form. " Can I come in Jax." She was wearing a blue and white dress with blue eyes and blue hair with silver streaks. "

Sure Lugia come on in." I opened the door and let her in first and she sat on the bed. " So how's Jovi doing" She asked "Oh she's fine she knows Jiu Jitsu and basic

swordsman she." She nodded and looked kind of down. " Are you ok Lugia" she looked at me and got in my face and pushed me up close to the wall. " Or are you

ok I've noticed you've been looking down when arecus mentioned other warriors." I looked around and back at her, she had pouted lips and she knew that always

got me. " Ok fine ill I don't feel special at all ok." She stepped back and I went and sat on the bed and she sat next to me rubbing my back. " Oh Jax…" I felt better

in her arms. " Jax just remember that I'm always here to talk to… just think to yourself that you're special" She kissed me on the cheek and left. I lied down and

went to sleep dreaming of me and Lugia.


End file.
